1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to vehicles, and more specifically to a vehicle having a plurality of seat portions arranged side by side in a width direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is proposed a variety of off-road vehicles (e.g., Recreational Off-Highway Vehicles (ROVs)).
For example, US2012/0217078A1 discloses a vehicle which includes a pair of front wheels, a pair of rear wheels, a frame, a roll-over protection cage, and a bench seat assembly. The frame is supported by the pair of front wheels and the pair of rear wheels. The roll-over protection cage and the bench seat assembly are supported by the frame.
The bench seat assembly includes a driver's seat, a passenger's seat and a center passenger's seat arranged side by side in a width direction of the vehicle within the roll-over protection cage. The driver's seat has a backrest surface, the passenger's seat has a backrest surface, the center passenger's seat has a backrest surface, and these backrest surfaces are at the same position as each other in a fore-aft direction.
In the vehicle according to US2012/0217078A1, the driver who sits in the driver's seat and a passenger who sits in the center passenger's seat are substantially at the same position in the fore-aft direction. A problem in this case is that there is a fair chance for the driver's shoulder or arm to hit the passenger's. This can sometimes disturb smooth driving operation of the driver.